Saving Carlisle
by FrostGiant99
Summary: Carlisle Cullen spent his entire life in agony. Beaten and betrayed by his Father until he was 'rescued' at the age of 12. Too scared to speak and a heart covered in scars. Will Carlisle ever love? Will he ever be loved? Will he ever even speak again? All Human Warning: Child Abuse, Strong language, Suicide references Also on Wattpad.


**Saving Carlisle**

23rd April 1988

A woman's scream echoed throughout the rather quiet hospital halls. After the recent loss of one child Elizabeth Cullen was in fact giving birth to her late angels twin with her husband by her side. Three more pushes and two screams later a small cry then replaced the big one. A little blonde haired boy had been born into the world and placed into his ever loving mothers arms where she kissed his forehead. His Father sat beside his wife and looked at the child in her arms, his eyes were not loving nor did they hold any of the warmth that a new fathers should. No they were cold and unloving. Elizabeth hadn't noticed her husbands stare as she was engulfed in the beauty of her newborn son before he was rushed to the NICU. His name was Carlisle Daniel Cullen Williams, he weighed 2 Lbs and had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was very small and sickly but He was perfect.

Carlisle POV 3 Years later

I was sad. Most little boys got sad when they missed their favourite Cartoon or when Mummy and Daddy don't get them ice cream but I wasn't, I was sad because my Mummy and Daddy were shouting downstairs and I grew more and more sad and even a little scared when I listened to what they were saying.

"ARTHUR I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!"

"WITH WHAT ELIZABETH WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?"

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH THE DRINKING, THE SCREAMING, THE ABANDONMENT AND I CAN NOT DEAL WITH YOU PUSHING THAT LITTLE BOY FURTHER AND FURTHER AWAY"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?"

Mummy calmed down a little bit and it was harder to hear.

"Arthur, I have tried to help you but I can't do it any longer"

"What?"

Mummy walked upstairs and almost tripped over me.

"Sorry Mummy, I promise I wasn't listening"

"Oh baby come here" she hugged me just as my Daddy followed her up the stairs.

"Stupid boy" he snarled at me, Daddy was really drunk.

"Don't you dare Arthur"

"He should be in bed!"

"He was awakened by our shouting now let it go!"

"I'm sorry Daddy"

He just mumbled, Mummy carried me into her bedroom and playfully threw me on the bed, I giggled.

"Carlisle baby can you go choose a few small toys for you and sit them on your bed, Please?"

I nodded and ran into my room. I picked up my cuddly giraffe called Toby and a fairytale book that Mummy reads to me. Mummy came in my bedroom and put some of my clothes, underwear and a pair of pyjamas into a bag that also had her clothes in it. She then put me in Wellie boots, a blue jacket, hat, scarf and gloves.

"Lizzy you are being irrational, I can change"

"Then prove it, when you can give me proof that you are no longer an Alcoholic then we will come home but until then, Goodbye"

She left the house with me.

"Mummy where are we going? And Why is Daddy not coming?"

"I don't know baby boy and Daddy isn't being very nice so we're giving him some calm down time"

"Like a time out?"

"Yeah baby like a time out"

"It's dark Mummy, I'm scared"

"I know baby boy, just hold my hand and hold Toby tight because he is scared too"

I nodded, we ended up walking to a building which I know to be a Church because Daddy told me that god lives there.

"Mummy are we going to stay with God?"

"Not exactly baby but let's hope that God's friend will let us in" It was raining and my jacket was letting in rain so I was wet and cold.

Mummy knocked on the door to the church and an old man dressed in black answered, I gasped this must be God's friend.

"Hello Maim, how can I help you?"

"My son and I are in need for a place to stay for a few nights and I was wondering if in any way could you help us?"

"Let me guess dear, Domestic Abuse?"

"Not quite sir, An alcoholic, I have made my husband very aware that we will not be returning until he has stopped"

"Come on in out of the cold and I will see what I can do"

We entered the church and I looked around at the walls at all of the pretty pictures, Gods friend led us up a twirly staircase that led to a house. It was so cool. He kneeled down in front of me.

"Hey buddy why doesn't your Mummy go get you dried of and in some pyjamas and I will make us three some hot chocolate, Does that sound good?" I nodded looking down, I was cold.

"The bathroom is just down the hall" Mummy got me changed out of my wet pyjamas and into some new warm ones, Toby was really wet but I hugged him anyway, we went back out to the kitchen and sat at the table with Gods friend.

"I have a spare bedroom that I would be more than happy for you two to use for as long as you please, I won't expect any rent from you but if it would be possible for you two to perhaps help me around the house and the church as I am getting a little old"

"We would be honoured thank you so much, Father"

"Please maim, call me Anthony" he said shaking my Mummy's hand.

"Then call me Elizabeth and this is Carlisle, my son" she said looking at me as I sat drinking my hot chocolate, the cup was far to big for my hands so I looked funny.

"Carlisle, can you tell me what age you are?"

"3"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple but my Daddy always said its a girls colour"

"I'm sure boys can like it too, In fact I have a niece who's favourite colour is blue and my nephews favourite colour is pink"

"Really!"

"Uh Hugh"

"Are you God's friend, Mister"

He smiled at my Mummy who nodded.

"Yes I am and I think God wants to be your friend too"

"I'll be his friend but only if he isn't mean because I don't like mean people"

"Don't you worry about that buddy"

I smiled at him, I liked Mr Anthony. We all spoke a little more until Mr Anthony noticed my very wet giraffe.

"Why Carlisle, you didn't tell me you had a little friend with you, What's his name?"

"Toby"

"Can I see him?"

"We'll you be careful because he's my bestist friend in the whole wide world"

"Of course I'll be careful with him" he smiled at me and I handed him Toby.

"Oh he's wet"

"He doesn't have a rain jacket or wellie boots"

"Why don't I dry him in my magic drying machine for you then he will be all warm and cuddly for you?" I nodded and he put him in a drying machine for a little while before taking him out and handing him to me, he WAS real cuddly and warm.

"Thank you Mr Anthony" I yawned.

"It's no problem, Are you sleepy? I'll show you to your room, ok?"

I nodded and he took my hand and led me down the hall to a bedroom whilst my Mummy got changed.

"Are you scared of the dark Carlisle?"

I nodded shyly.

"I will find a nightlight for you then but you do know there is nothing in the dark that can harm you, Don't you?"

"Yes there is?"

"What Buddy?"

"My Daddy."

"Carlisle, does your Daddy ever hit you?"

"Only if he is really really mad like two days ago I flooded the bathroom when Mummy was at work because I needed a bath and Daddy was mad and drunk so he spanked me"

"You are not going home Carlisle not until your Daddy has stopped drinking and if you ever need a bath either in this house or at your house, Ask someone to run it for you ok?"

"Why I'm a big boy now"

"You are a big boy but even big boys need help with little things, God forbid it Carlisle but if you were to topple into that bath, I don't know what would happen"

"I like you Mr Anthony"

"I like you too Buddy now crawl in bed and I will fetch you a nightlight"

He returned with a nightlight and I heard Mummy thanking him and crawling in beside me.

"Love you Mummy"

"I love you too baby boy"

2 months later

We have lived with Mr Anthony for 2 months now and it was Awesome, we read books and he taught me how to pray which was funner than I thought it would be. Mummy told me yesterday that Daddy had stopped drinking so we were going home, I want to stay with Mr Anthony but I can't. At least he said I was allowed to come around whenever I wanted and I could help him with the church. We arrived home and Daddy said Hello to us at the door, I was surprised because he even said Hello to Toby and acted nice. I hope Daddy stays like this forever and ever.

1 year later

Daddy was great for a little while after we came home, he would cook us food, kiss Mummy and sometimes just sometimes he would even read to me but that wasn't for long at least for me. Every single night Daddy will come into my room when Mummy is sleeping and he tells me that I am stupid, a freak and other nasty words, He told me he hated me and that made me really sad then he hits me but I don't cry or scream because he says if I do he will hurt Mummy and I can't let him hurt Mummy. Whenever my Mummy asks me where I get my bruises and cuts I tell her that I tripped up because Daddy told me so. Mummy and Daddy are arguing again because Mummy lost her job or something whatever that means but it seemed to make Daddy really mad, they screamed and shouted and I heard things smash then the door slamming. Mummy had left me with Daddy and I will never see her again. After that Daddy hurt me a lot more and he used his belt now as well because Mummy wasn't here to see the cuts and bruises, Not long ago Mummy and Daddy had this big meeting thing with lots of other people to see who I would live with I hoped they would pick Mummy but they didn't they said Daddy was better for me and could give me a better life. My Mummy hugged me and told me she loved me but wouldn't be able to see me for a while, She even cried before kissing my head and leaving me with Daddy, That was the last time I saw Mummy.

3 years later

It was my birthday! I was 7 now. I still haven't seen Mummy and Daddy hates me, he beats me every night, he whips me, slaps me, punches me and burns me. He also says mean things like how I'm worthless and My Mummy hates me, I don't believe him Mummy loved me it was him she didn't love not me. I don't have any friends because Daddy won't let me out to play, he won't let me go to school either, he says I'm to stupid and the teachers would kick me out. I don't speak a lot anymore, I'm to scared because of what Daddy will do if I say anything wrong. I am so scared and so alone, at least I have Toby and the few things I saved from my Mummy hidden under the floor boards where Daddy can't find them ever. My room was still painted the blue colour Mummy painted it but Daddy broke my bed one time when he beat me so he threw it away, I now sleep on the floor with a thin blanket and a old smelly pillow, the curtains aren't allowed to be opened in my bedroom and we didn't have electricity or heating and Daddy only fed me once a week if I was a good boy. I don't speak a lot anymore not because I don't want to but I am finding it harder and harder as the days go on to form words correctly. I may be sad and stupid but I still have Toby and Toby will always love me.

5 years later

Numbers means a lot to me now, It seems as if each number as a meaning to me, 13 hospital visits, 12 years old, 11 stitches, 10 broken bones, 9 years since I met Mr Anthony, 8 years since Mummy left, 7 years since I realised my Father hated me and I stopped speaking, 6 days without food, 5 years since I was moved to the basement to sleep, 4 years since I realised its not getting better, 3 months since my last hospital visit, 2 days since I've had water and 1 minute to my next beating. Is it wrong that even at the age of 12 I still pray that each beating will be my last? I hate it! I hate him! I am ashamed to admit that if my father was to die tomorrow I would feel no remorse. It is because of him Mummy is gone, I can't read or write because I have never had an education, in fact the only reason I know what words are is because of when my Mummy used to read to me when I was little. I cringe as I hear my Fathers heavy footsteps coming down the basement stairs toward me and within minutes I was being hit with harsh words and a wooden baseball bat and for the first time ever the pain was unbearable, I screamed as loud as my small body would allow me, no words just screams. My father beat me harder trying to get me to shush but I didn't and as my vision started to blur and the taste of blood filled my mouth, I know that my end was near.

Police officer (Peter) POV

I was called to check up on a noise complaint, it was nothing unusual but when I arrived the house immediately gave me the chills, It was run down and the door was shut, I couldn't open it and nobody was answering. I went round back to notice that the back door was weaker and I managed to break it down. The house smelt rotten and the kitchen contained no edible food there were rats running about and maggots in whatever food that was there and yet under the unsurvivable circumstances there was a TV on In the front room. I searched the house holding my gun in front of me but it was empty, I then found the basement door and made my way down the stairs where I almost passed out at the sight in front of me, A man who was around 6,3 ft was beating a small thin unconscious boy.

"POLICE PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN AND HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

The man swung round and dropped the heavy bat on the small boy.

"Step the hell away from the boy!"

He did but not before delivering one blow to the boys head, I grabbed him and cuffed him to the railing of the stairs before calling for backup and an ambulance and attending to the boy, I put pressure on his wounds until the ambulance arrived and took him away, The man was arrested and was taken to the station. I decided to follow the ambulance to the hospital and wait for news on the little boy. It was 5 hours before I heard anything and when i did it wasn't good. The boy had 4 broken ribs, a broken ankle, a broken wrist, a fractured neck, internal bleeding, a collapsed lung, potential brain damage and he was covered with bruises and stitches. They let me see him and I sat with him until the boy started to stir, I heard his heart monitor pick up and I noticed that he was having a panic attack.

"Hey hey Buddy, You're ok, I'm Chief Peter Williams but you can call me Pete if you like. I arrested your Daddy and I promise he will never hurt you again, Ok?"

He calmed down quite a bit but didn't speak.

"What's your name? Can you speak?"

He just started, the poor kid was terrified.

"What age are you show me on your fingers?"

He held up ten fingers then two.

"How long has your Daddy hurt you?"

He held up 8 fingers.

"8 years, Do you have a Mummy?"

He shrugged but winced.

"Don't move around to much buddy you will hurt yourself, Do you want to colour in?"

He nodded, unsure. I handed him a drawing pad, colouring in book and crayons.

"There you go."

He done something on the paper then handed it to me. My name is Carlisle. I can't speak not for 7 years. My mummy was told she was unfit to care for me and I am 12 years old.

"Ok Carlisle, You're going to be ok now buddy, what's your Mummy's name? Did she hurt you too?"

My Mummy never touched me, she loved me and her name was Elizabeth Cullen. I trust Father Anthony.

"Father Anthony? Ill try to find him ok? But right now you need to rest"

He handed me a piece of paper. I need Toby my stuffed giraffe.

"I'll go to you old house tomorrow and find him ok?"

Carlisle fell asleep and I gave the doctors all the information I had on him then went to find Father Anthony but he wasn't in the church apparently he hadn't been for years his Mother was unheard of as well the only choice for that kid now was Foster I hated the thought of.

Carlisle POV

3 years later. Age 15.

It has been 3 years since my Father was arrested, I hate him more than anything for what he did to me. I took my Mum's surname which is a lot better than my last one and I have been in Foster care which I guess hasn't been to bad even though I keep getting sent to people who think they can fix me. When they realise I'm a lost cause they send me back and I feel like I'm a bad dog that no one wants because they fear it will bite them or something. Since I was put into care I have been going to therapy both Phycological and Speech and I have been diagnosed with Social Anxiety, depression and severe Glossophobia, I also have epilepsy which was caused by brain damage. People don't want someone as fucked up as me, My own parents didn't want me. My body is littered with scars each one has its own story and most are from My Father except the ones I inflicted upon myself. I am now living in a Foster Home roughly 20 miles away from my old house and today was open day which I hated because I'm to old for anyone to want to adopt me.

I slowly dragged myself out of my bed knowing i was late and showered before running a comb through my blonde hair and getting dressed into a long sleeved blue shirt, black epilepsy helmet which stopped me from hitting my head when i went down and jeans before slipping on my ruined old trainers and running down stairs.

"Good morning Carlisle, Open day started about an hour ago where were you?" Dillon, one of the carers asked.

(Sleeping) I signed.

"Well, whilst you were sleeping I have been chatting to some of parents and there is three of them who want to meet you so go sit in the meeting room and be nice Carlisle I do know you are a polite young man and take your chalk board incase they don't understand sign I will be there with you but I don't want to interfere to much"

I rolled my eyes and started to sort out today's medication, 15 tablets every morning and evening for depression, anxiety and epilepsy. I then headed up to the meeting room which was were most of the socially anxious, fucked up or disabled kids went and well that included me, I sat on the big blue beanbag and smiled a little when I saw a blue dog stuffed toy which had belonged to one of my close friends Samson before he was fostered, he must have forgotten it. I lifted him up and quickly ran to my bedroom to put him in my cupboard with Toby so the other kids couldn't destroy him. I then sprinted back to the meeting room and lay back on the blue been bag as I picked up some of the therapy toys that were lying about the room and started throwing a bouncy ball of of the wall waiting for Dillon to enter the room with the first set of parents. Suddenly the door opened and Dillon entered with a woman and a man, the woman looked about 40 I would say and she had brown hair and ice blue eyes whereas the man was roughly the same age but he had greying hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Carlisle, Why don't you sit at the desk with us? One you go" Dillon asked and I rolled my eyes as I lowered myself into the seat, the couple sat in from of me whilst Daniel stood just at the door where I could see him, he winked at me jokingly.

"Carlisle this is Mr and Mrs Grayson, Mr and Mrs Grayson this is Carlisle, he is 15 year old and he has a chalk board to write on"

The next 20 minutes were horrifying, Mr Grayson went on and on about his job as a therapist and how he really thought he knew some strategies to help me whiles Mrs Grayson spoke to me like you would speak to a young child. In the end I stopped communicating and Dillon deemed me to tired and overwhelmed to go on and led them out of the room before coming back in to see me.

"Carlisle, Why did you stop?"

(They treated me like I was stupid) I signed.

"I know that Mrs Grayson treated you younger than you are but you are growing up Carlisle you will have to leave next year and you will be out in that big scary world. They wanted you."

I sighed and turned away from him throwing the ball against the wall again.

"The next couple are called Mr and Mrs Peterson, they are outside and I will bring them in now"

He ruffled my hair and I jerked my body away and my breathing quickened.

"Oh kid I'm sorry I never meant to panic you buddy"

I nodded trying to get my breathing under control, I can't have a panic attack not now. I finally managed to breath normally again and Dillon went and got the other couple, Mr and Mrs Peterson were a couple in there late 30's. Mr Peterson had his brown hair gelled down and Mrs Robertson had hers pulled back tightly they terrified me I'm not going to lie. Mr Peterson started by extending his hand but I just looked at it and wrapped my arms around my body.

"Hello, I am Mrs Julian Peterson, You can call me Maim, What's your name young man?"

I looked at Dillon.

"This is Carlisle, he is 15 and can't speak"

"15 and can't speak a single word! Shocking absolutely terrible! I would have had the boy put into therapy years ago, sent him to a psychiatrist" Mr Peterson almost shouted, he freaked me out a lot.

"Sir, Carlisle has been through more in 15 years than you and I have been in our whole life, He is a remarkable young man but if you can't respect that and therefore him I must ask you to leave."

"We have 20 minutes to get to know the boy" He shouted.

I was sweating really badly now and my breathe was catching in my throat, I grabbed my painful chest has I gasped for air.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, It's Dillon You're alright buddy come back to me. You are having a panic attack its alright though I'm right here when you are finished"

Why was he so calm when I am suffocating?

"you can do this buddy. In and out, in and out, that's it keep going."

I followed his instructions and soon I could breathe again.

"I'm guessing you don't like them then"

I shook my head and clung to Dillon for dear life, he lifted me onto his knee which didn't take much effort deciding I was only weighed like 7 stone if that but doctors weren't to worried as just 3 years ago I weighed 3 stone. Normally I would hate being this close to anyone but Dillon knew what I needed.

"Shh you're alright kid"

I was sobbing now.

"Do you want me to call of the next couple?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? I'm sure if I explain things they won't mind."

I nodded and dried my tears.

"Alright kid, Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

I nodded and stood on shaking legs before I went back to my room and changed my shirt before slashing my face with some water and grabbing Toby who I hugged to my chest, I don't care if I looked like a 3 year old I needed him, I returned to the meeting room and shakily sat down on my chair.

"Do you want to sit on my knee kid?" Dillon asked.

I shook my head and laughed a little at this because I knew he was referring to when I first came here, Dillon was and still is the only person who I trust or even try to communicate with so whenever I was upset I would sit on his knee.

"If you're sure" he teased.

There was a knock on the door and I braced myself for who would come in that door.

"Come on in" Dillon said.

A couple entered the room looking just as nervous as me, the woman had long brown hair and green eyes whilst the man had dark hair almost black and brown eyes. They took a seat in front of me and smiled.

"Mr and Mrs Denali, this is Carlisle, he is 15 years old and can't speak. Carlisle buddy this is Mr and Mrs Denali, Mr Denali works at a school for the deaf so they both know sign language"

I nodded.

"Hello dear, I'm Mary and this is my husband Robert. Please call us by our first names, Mr and Mrs Denali are his grandparents" The woman said in a strong American accent.

I smiled and nodded.

(I'm Carlisle Cullen, Pleasure to meet you) I signed.

"Likewise" Robert said.

"So Carlisle, what kind of things are you interested in?"

(I enjoy Math, Science and reading)

"Interesting, What is your favourite book?"

(White Fang)

"Oh really, a classic I'm impressed"

I smiled.

"What year are you in Carlisle?"

(I am Home schooled)

"Favourite colour?"

(Blue)

"Do you have any questions for us?"

I shook my head.

"That's fine dear"

"I do if that's alright, I need to take notes" Dillon said.

"Sure"

"What do you work as again?"

"I am a teacher at a school for deaf children and my wife is a nurse"

"Ok, do you have any other children and if so what ages?"

"Yes we have 3 boys, Eleazar who is 17, Alistair who is 16 and Garrett who is 16. Garrett and Alistair are fraternal twins"

"What made you consider adopting another child especially one like Carlisle?"

"Uhm I'm not sure exactly, I guess we just thought it was time for a change and when you mentioned Carlisle to us we just knew"

"Are you both healthy enough to care for Carlisle in his times of need?"

"Yes my husband has asthma but that's about it"

"As I'm sure you have noticed Carlisle suffers from extreme social anxiety, depression and Epilepsy. How would you choose to deal with that?"

"Like anyone else would. We would love him and care for him as long as he needs us and longer"

"Ok so that is all the ones written down taken care of but one more for my sake. Carlisle has a history of severe abuse and neglect, he has terrible nightmares, he has self harmed and has attempted suicide, How would you help him in a bought of depression?"

"Anyway we can. We would do anything to make sure he doesn't feel that way and when he does we would make sure he was well watched over and he doesn't do anything" I was shocked when I heard Elizabeth choke at the end of her sentence and I could see that Robert had tears in his eyes.

"Ok that's us done unless you have a question Carlisle"

(If I were to turn out to be to much. Would you send me back?)

"No. Definitely not that's just cruel and wrong, If you become a part of your family Carlisle it is near impossible to escape but in a good way"

I nodded.

"Ok that's us for today, thank you very much and ill call you sometime with Carlisle's choice"

They left and I looked at Dillon.

"Wow kid, I like these people. What do you think?"

I nodded.

"They seemed really interested in you. If you want to meet them again I can ask for an interview with there kids as well."

I shrugged and Dillon just nodded before grabbing a booklet I would have to fill in basically saying what I thought of the couple then I went up to my room completed it and passed out on my bed.

3 months

The past few months have definitely been different. Mary and Rob came over for supervised meetings in the home for the first 2 months then the last month we have been having supervised outings mainly for lunch or to the cinema, they even took me to the zoo which I had never been to before. Today was the first day of my unsupervised outing with them and it was also the day I could meet their children, to say I was nervous is an understatement. I dress in a white t shirt, jeans, a long sleeved green checkered over shirt as well as a pair of green trainers and of course my helmet. I went downstairs to see the one of the other kids playing a video game and eating breakfast.

"Foods in the kitchen Carlisle, Wanna play?" One of the boys Charlie Swan asked, I think he was my age maybe a little older and he was definitely American. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was a little smaller than me in height, he was quite and normally kept to himself and he always tried to include me in the conversation in some way or another.

I shyly shook my head and he shrugged. I went and grabbed some food before joining them in the living room sitting in the furthest away chair from them and reading my book.

"What are you reading, Carlisle?" Sue asked with her American accent.

I showed her the title page and she nodded. Sue was nice, She had dark hair, eyes and russet skin the complete opposite of me and she seemed to be quite caring and fun.

"Have you got a home meeting today?"

I nodded smiling.

"Good luck mate" Charlie said not taking his eyes from the TV.

I laughed at him.

"Don't laugh at me dude, This shits good." He joked.

Suddenly Ben walked in, Ben was 16 years old and seemed to think he owned the place. He is a complete and utter dickhead.

"Hey Charlie, Sue, Freak"

I rolled my eyes.

"I heard that you might be getting adopted, Are they crazy or desperate?"

"Dude leave him alone" Charlie said.

"I'll leave him alone when the freak tells me to leave him alone"

"Ben fuck off and stop being a dick" Sue said standing in front of me, I grabbed her arm and shook my head.

Ben then went to punch me in the cheek and as soon as his fist hit my jaw, Charlie's fist hit the back of his head.

"Oww, Fuck dude, What was that for?"

Charlie grabbed him by the collar.

"I told you to leave my Mate alone!"

Dillon came running into the room and his eyes widened at my face.

"Boys, Sue, What happened here?"

"Charlie, Carlisle and I were in the living room minding our own business when Ben came in and started to pick on Carlisle, Charlie and I told him to stop but he didn't instead he punched Carlisle resulting in Charlie punching him"

"Ok, Ben detention room now!"

"What?!"

"NOW!"

Ben scattered off.

"Charlie are you alright? Or did he hit you?"

"I'm alright"

"Carlisle go clean up your face, you're bleeding"

I nodded and went and cleaned up, when I was finished I grabbed a two pieces of paper and write notes to Charlie and Sue saying Thanks before sitting them on their beds and heading downstairs.

"Carlisle?"

I looked up to see Dillon standing at the door with my backpack in one hand and car keys in the other.

"Your backpack has all your medication in it as well as a book and Toby, ok?"

I nodded and swung it over my shoulder.

"Charlie! Luke! Pete! Dan!, Do you want me to drop you off at Rugby practise?"

The four guys ran towards the mini-bus and Dillon started driving.

"Dan, Charlie, Big game this season ?"

"Sure is!"

"I will be there then"

"Thanks Dillon"

"Your welcome bud"

"Carlisle?" Luke who asked. Luke was an 5 year old who had blonde hair and big brown eyes.

I nodded to show I was listening.

"Do you want to come to my game? it's for the little kids so it isn't as

noisy or crowded"

I looked at Dillon who just smiled then I shrugged at Luke who looked devastated so I tapped his shoulder again and nodded, his smile reached from ear to ear and he hugged me. I watched as Dillon's eyes widen.

"Luke, Buddy, remember Carlisle gets a little scared when people touch him. Be careful."

I shook my head and hugged Luke back, he was only a little kid. We dropped the guys of at practise and they wished me luck before I climbed Into the front seat of the mini bus beside Dillon.

"That was nice Kid you really made Luke's day"

I nodded and smiled nervously.

"Are you nervous?"

I nodded harshly.

"They'll be fine, you know Robert and Mary well enough now"

I smiled and he continued driving towards the Denali's house, When we finally arrived I was astonished. The house was beautiful outside. It was decently sized and the garden contained a variety of different flowers and a small goldfish pond. I smiled at Dillon nervously as he knocked on the door within a minute the door opened to reveal Rob.

"Good Morning, Come in"

We entered and he led us to the living room and offered us a seat and something to drink.

"Is your wife and children here?"

"Yes, Last time I checked Mary was in the kitchen baking as usual and the boys were all out back. Are you ready to meet the boys Carlisle?"

I looked down to the floor but nodded.

"Let's do this then, I'll go fetch them and send Mary in."

I nodded. Rob left and Mary came into the room with some cookies.

"Oh Carlisle! I didn't realise you had arrived. I would offer you a cookie but I don't want you to burn yourself."

I laughed a little at her then I heard the voices of men approaching us. I stiffened in my seat.

"It's quite alright dear. I promise you they are harmless just loud." Mary said patting my shoulder.

Rob entered the room followed my three boys.

"Boys introduce yourselves"

"I'm Eleazar and I'm the oldest brother at 17" said the tallest boy. He had short dark almost black hair and Hazel eyes.

"I'm Alastair and I'm 16" Alastair had longish dirty fair hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Garrett and I am 16 and Alastair's twin" I could definitely see the similarities between the twins. They had the same eye colour and similar hair colour and length but Garret's was a shade or two darker.

"Boys this is Carlisle Cullen, He is 15 and can not speak but he does have a chalk board that he will reply to you with"

The three boys nodded before Alastair I think it was went to grab a cookie but jumped back when they came in contact with his skin.

"Seriously dude you should know by now when they are hot or not!" Eleazar laughed.

"Shut up or i'll tell Carmen you wet the bed until you were 10"

"Then I will tell all your mates about how you had to sleep with a nightlight until you were 14"

I just kind looked at them until Garrett sat beside me and offered me a biscuit,

"You get used to it trust me, Cookie? Mom made them earlier so they're cool"

I slowly nodded and smiled before grabbing my chalk board.

-Thank You-

"Any time, kid"

I looked back at the other two who were still arguing.

-Do they do this a lot?-

"About twice a day but its always petty things nothing serious"

I nodded.

"Do you want me to show you around the house?"

I nodded.

"Come on then"

We started downstairs.

"Well that's the Living room which is also known as the Denali battleground, the downstairs bathroom which is always the best choice, the kitchen also known as the land of food" he handed me a can of juice which I gladly excepted as we headed up the stairs.

"This is the other bathroom which is always almost occupied seriously Eleazar spends more time in there than a teenage girl would, then there is the parents room which we are not allowed in and which is where uhm you know takes place" I decided to play dumb.

-Sleeping? What else takes place?-

"Uhm I'll tell you when you're older"

I laughed and so did he.

"That is Eleazar's room"

He opened the door to a room with navy blue walls and a silver guitar hung on the wall, there was also a few photos mostly of everyone in the family and a few others I didn't recognise. His bed covers were silver as well as his furniture.

"It is unnaturally clean"

I smiled and nodded, he led me to another room.

"This is Alistair's room" This room was painted red and had Alistair's name spray painted across the wall in navy paint, his bedcovers and furniture was also navy and he also had a few photos. His room was a lot messier than Eleazar's.

"Alistair's room isn't clean at all, I'm positive there is some sory of monster under his bed or something just waiting for the right moment to strike"

I looked at him funny.

"I'm not crazy my Mother had me tested"

-Big bang theory? Really?!-

"Yep, Next is my bedroom."

His room was painted Green and the furniture and bedding was black. His room wasn't messy but not sparkling clean either it was average. He had a few photos lying around as well as a few posters.

-Nice-

"Thanks, We should probably go back downstairs and I'll show you the basement. It's really cool."

I started panicking and shaking my head furiously.

"It's alright bro. No basement. I won't force you to do anything you're not cool with."

-Thank You-

"It's fine. Are you ok with attics?"

I slowly nodded and he led me up some old stairs and into the attic. The attic was pretty cool, it had a TV there and a couch as well as a games console.

-Pretty Awesome-

"I know. Do you want to play?"

I blushed slightly.

-I don't know how-

His eyes widened at me.

"Excuse me for a moment"

He left the attic and within minutes returned with Eleazar and Alistair.

"Boys, Carlisle has never played video games. We need to help him become part of our team."

They nodded and saluted.

"Sir Yes Sir"

Garrett handed me a remote and all four of us sat down on the couch and started playing some video game which I can't remember the name of, They showed me what buttons to press and other stuff I needed to know. The game cut to the story and Alastair passed everyone a can of Juice.

"Soda ok Carlisle?"

I nodded still slightly intrigued with the story. Suddenly someone started beating someone with a baseball bat on the screen and images started flashing before me. My father locking me in a basement and beating me with a baseball bat, I started violently sobbing and held my head to my lab, I tried to shake the pictures out of my mind but couldn't.

"Shit What's happening to him"

"How should I know?"

"Guys the story involves someone being beaten. That could of set him off."

"Al Get Mom! Not Dad. Mom!"

"Why won't this damn thing go off?!"

"Pull it at the wall."

"Got it!"

I suddenly started gagging because I was sobbing so hard.

"Shit grab the bin!"

"You're alright Buddy. You're Ok. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, ok?"

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"Mom we were playing a video game and someone got beaten. We didn't realise it would set him of so badly! Is he going to be Ok?"

"He'll be fine, Won't you Carlisle?"

She helped me up and down the stairs and made me sit down on the couch before she popped two relaxation tablets in my mouth, placed a glass of water to my lips and handed me Toby. I felt my body start to relax and my sobbing calmed down until I had finally stopped.

"You're alright now dear, I promise" Mary said wrapping her arms around me tightly and kissing my cheek.

"Carlisle, We're so sorry. We didn't realise that would happen, Now we know what will happen we can choose games that won't cause to have well I'm not entirely sure what that was?" Eleazar said all in the one breath.

I shakily picked up my white board.

-I had flashbacks it was as if I was reliving what he did to me-

"That that Bastard!" Mary suddenly burst out.

"How dare he hurt my innocent little boy?"

She hugged me and I hugged her back and lay my head on her shoulder, she stroked my hair and kissed my head. I really like this family, I just hope I didn't mess everything up.

2 weeks later

I hadn't really heard from the Denali's since that day which worried me and made me feel abandoned, I was now in what Dillon would call an extreme depressive period which means that I am feeling incredibly low. I cry most nights and I can't find the will to eat, I also haven't really 'spoke' to anyone in two weeks just the odd nod. My flashbacks are worse than ever and I can tell Dillon was scared to leave me without supervision for long periods of time unless I was in the safe room which was basically a room with barred windows and no sharp objects this was where I spent most of my time.

"Carlisle? Buddy, Lunch is ready, Please eat something even just a few bites" Dillon begged me.

I just stared out of the barred window not even turning round.

"I'll leave them at the door, There is also a glass of juice. Please at least drink the juice I don't want you to become dehydrated"

He left the room and I looked at the food which was lying just at the door on a plastic plate, the cup was also plastic. I took three bites out of the sandwich and gagged a little before drinking the orange juice and curling up with Toby beside the window. Why am I so worthless? Why do I always mess things up? In a flash of rage I started to throw everything I could at the wall, I was crying and screaming, tearing at my hair and scratching at my arms .Dillon and Charlie suddenly sprinted into the room and Charlie held me in his arms half to comfort me and half to stop me from harming myself.

"Carlisle? Carlisle? Stop!"

"Charlie I've got him you need to go downstairs and call Dr Smith"

Dillon replaced Charlie and held me to his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Carlisle"

I continued struggling against him for about an hour before Dr Smith entered the room.

"Oh dear" She said before jabbing me with something and that was the last thing I remember. I woke up roughly 5 hours later and I let out a whimper before realising I was alone, I decided to take out my special box from under my bed and looked at its contents. A photograph of my Mummy, a fairytale book, My Mummy's favourite necklace, an unopened letter, A Cullen crest ring which Mummy made for me when I was little but it was to big and a photo of Him. I slipped the ring on happy that it was a perfect fit and I read the letter.

'Dear Carlisle, I know if you are reading this your Daddy won the fight for custody and I know life with him probably isn't the best and that is what scares me most. I hope I am wrong and you are having a great time with Daddy but I also fear that he may harm you. Don't worry sweetheart Mummy loves you very much and is trying very very hard to see you again and maybe even bring you to live with me. You are my greatest accomplishment my little angel and I just wish your Father could see that too. You are handsome and so kindhearted, You would do anything to make others happy, You are an intelligent little man and will surely be the top of the class. Maybe you'll be a doctor? But honey you could be anything and I'd still love you as long as you are kind, loyal and just stay the way you are you will go far in life my little cheeky monkey. I wish I could come visit you but your Daddy won't let me anywhere near the house but I will find you angel. Whether it be 2 days or 20 years I will find you, I promise. Mummy loves you sweetheart.'

I wiped away the stray tear from my cheek before placing the letter carefully back in the box before lifting up the picture of my Father. This is all his fault! He did this to me! I'm not bad nor worthless I'm just broken because of this bastard! I jumped up from the bed and grabbed the lighter from the kitchen before running through the meeting room into the spare bathroom, I looked in the mirror. I looked at the scars on my chest and my face, I looked at my arms and the word worthless carved into my skin. I grabbed the lighter and lit the bottom of the photo just as Dillon started banging at the door.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Let me in, What are you doing?"

I just stared at the burning photo in my hand just as the door lock broke and Dillon burst in.

"Carlisle put the lighter down"

I placed it on the counter.

"What is it you're burning bud?" I heard a male voice and turned around to see Robert standing there.

Dillon took the half burned photo from my hand and stared at the man in the picture.

"Do you want to watch him burn?"

I slowly nodded.

"Then watch him! This is the monster that broke you. He made you travel through the pits of hell barefooted and empty handed and now he deserves to burn there forever"

I nodded just has the last of the picture burned up.

"He's gone, He can't haunt you anymore"

I just kind of stared at the wall in front of me before I was engulfed in a hug by Robert.

"You are such a good kid"

I hugged him closer and he stroked my back.

"Why don't we go into Carlisle's room so that we can let him know what's happening?"

"Of Course" I heard a woman say and realised Mary was there, I hugged her and she kissed my forehead.

"Come on then show us where to go"

I showed them to my room and Robert saw the picture of my Mummy.

"Is this your Mom?"

I nodded smiling.

"You are the male version of her"

My smile got even bigger, we all sat on the bed.

"Ok so Carlisle we have been talking and we decided that its best for us to tell you what's going on then you can decide whats happening ok?"

I nodded.

"Carlisle we really like you buddy but we have a problem. I have uhm been made redundant recently which is making things a little harder financially but I have been offered a really big job placement"

(That's great! I don't really understand your problem though)

"Buddy the job placement is in Alaska where we are originally from, We still really want you though buddy but the problem is that we are moving to Alaska in a weeks time."

I looked down towards the ground and felt tears threatening to fall.

"Carlisle you have two choices. You can either stay here with Dillon or come to Alaska with us. We can't make that decision for you buddy and it is completely your choice."

I looked between Dillon and The Denali's.

(How am I supposed to choose? I mean I really want to go with The Denali's but I don't want to leave my Dill Pickle)

Dillon rolled his eyes at his nickname.

"Buddy, If you want to go with the Denali's I will not be mad at you, I will miss you buddy but we could write all the time. You could come visit us all whenever but most of all Carlisle do what makes you happy. What will you benefit from?"

I felt tears running down my face but I quickly wiped them away before hugging Dillon.

(I'll miss you Dill)

"I will miss you too Buddy. You better write to me as soon as you get settled there and If you have any trouble what's so ever just call me and I will sort it out, Ok?"

I nodded.

"Good boy, Now lets go get your stuff packed away and we will meet the Denali's at in one week at 12:00 we will meet you at the airport"

I nodded and followed Dillon up to my room where he helped me pack stuff away. Before I retired to my bedroom and fell into darkness.

1 week later

The last week has consisted of packing, monitoring and goodbyes. Yesterday Dr Smith confirmed that I was doing a lot better than I was last week when she sedated me, she agreed that the Denali's truly made me happy and were the best thing that has happened to me since Dill. I have always hated Goodbyes, Yesterday Charlie left the home as he was adopted by his Aunt and Uncle who never realised he existed apparently his parents took him to England for a holiday when he was 8 and just left him there. I was nervous now as I waited just outside the airport gate.

"You alright Kid"

I shook my head a little.

"Nervous?"

I nodded.

"It'll all be ok, I promise"

I hugged him tightly.

"Come on kid, Don't do this to me. You deserve this opportunity, You deserve loving parents who will go to no ends to protect you and siblings that will tease you but always protect you, Not me. I am a care worker and you Mr Cullen reminded me why I picked this job and you stole my heart kiddo." He said as he placed a friendly kiss on my forehead.

"Is everything ok?" I heard the voice of Rob behind us.

I quickly nodded and wiped away my tears.

"Carlisle, Buddy, If this is causing you to much stress..." He started mp but I cut him of with my finger.

(I am upset sure but I want this. I'm just going to miss Dill a lot.)

"Alright, Well we are due through the gate now. Are you sure you are ok?"

I nodded smiling before giving Dill one last hug.

(I'll miss you Pickle)

"I'll miss you too buddy, Be good for the Denali's and I love you Kiddo"

(I'm always good. And I love you too pickle)

We finally departed and I walked beside Rob, I was terrified and had to stop myself from running back to Dill, I knew I'd be happy with the Denalis. Rob and I went through the gate and met all the others.

"Hey Carlisle, We were all getting Candy and soda for the plane and didn't know what you liked so we just got you anything" Alastair said placing the stuff in my backpack.

(Thanks, I'm really not fussy)

"Have you ever flew before?" Mary asked.

(Nope. What's it like)

"It's different dear, It may seem scary for someone who has never flew before but you just need to remember that you're ok."

"Moms a paranoid flyer" Eleazar said smiling.

"I am not!" She said whacking his chest.

I quickly grabbed her hand and shook my head then looked down embarrassed. I can be such an idiot?

"Carlisle I was just joking. I am not really mad at the goofball and even if I was neither me or my husband would ever lay a hand on our children and that includes you"

I nodded.

"Guys we need to run if we want to make take of"

We all started running towards the gate and we arrived in a record 4 minutes. Rob handed our passports to the woman and checked them all.

"Carlisle Cullen? Arthur's son?"

"He is mute"

"Sorry it just sounds very familiar, Did you stay near an old big church?"

I nodded looking up at the woman whom I instantly recognised, My Fathers sister, Trix.

"I remember nephew dearest"

I pushed myself closer to Mary trying to shield myself from her glare, She wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my back just as Eleazar and Rob stepped forward to shield me from her.

"In all due respect Ma'm you are causing my son distress so please just hand us our passports and let us through the gate"

"SON! So this is the fuckers who got stuck with you. You caused my brother nothing but trouble you rat!"

Next thing I knew there was a huge slapping noise, Trix was holding her cheek and Mary was standing before her. Alastair came over to me and stood in front of me.

"Don't look at her Dude, She'll only upset you"

I nodded.

"Mom can sure kick ass, proper Lioness I'm telling you!" Garret said approaching us.

"Yeah but we'll be lucky to get on the plane with all that's happened" Eleazar said.

-I'm so sorry! She's my 'Fathers' sister and she used to threaten me a lot when I was little my initial reaction is to hide-

"Its not your fault dude, It's hers"

A member of staff passed by and Eleazar stopped them.

"Sir, This member of staff is causing my family some distress by referring to my Foster brother's past of severe abuse, He is terrified and quite frankly the kids been through enough so my Mother slapped her when she called him a rat"

"I'm so sorry, How did she know this?"

"He won't speak but she is his Aunt"

"Trixie! Let these people through the gate then pack up. You're fired!" He shouted at her.

She glared at us then let us through and we went to our seats, I was sitting beside Eleazar at the window as soon as the plane took of my eyes widened, we were so high up.

"You're alright dude?"

"Nervous flyer?" a man asked from behind me laughing.

"It's his first time"

"It gets easier"

Eleazar handed me a thick book.

"It will distract you plus it's a good book"

I spent the entire plane ride reading the book and by the time the plane landed I was finished. We collected our cases, headed outside and drove towards the house. The drive took 4 very long hours and Eleazar and Alastair bickered the whole time. We pulled into the driveway of Beautiful huge log like house, We lifted all of our stuff Into the house and the boys all ran of to there rooms.

"Everything is already packed away in your room Carlisle, Of course if you want to change anything to make it yours go for it, Upstairs second room to the right"

I nodded and walked up the stairs and into my new room, My room was big but not to big, the walls were painted an emerald green colour and the bedding was black, beside my bed there was the photo of my Mummy and on my bed Toby sat looking very proud. The view from the window looked out over the mountains and it was amazing.

"Beautiful eh?" Rob asked coming up behind me.

I nodded.

"Follow me kid, This is something I show all the boys"

I went to follow him until he climbed out my window then I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I won't let you fall, I promise"

I followed him and we climbed onto the roof and looked over the mountains.

"Can you see that little building in the mountains?"

I nodded.

"That's the school that I attended as a kid, primary of course, The secondary school is about a mile or so down the road"

I nodded just as I caught glimpse of a huge brown figure in the distance. I tapped Rob's shoulder and pointed to it.

"Oh that's a brown bear, Have you never seen one before?"

I shook my head staring at it.

"What about wolves?"

Again I shook my head.

"I'll need to take you hunting with me one day"

I smiled a little.

"Come on we better get back in"

We climbed inside the window again and Rob shut it.

"Do you like your room?"

(Very much. Thank you)

"Carlisle?"

(Yes?)

"We have re-enrolled the boys in High school and we were wondering if you wanted to stay home schooled or If you wanted to try High school, It's up to you"

(Aren't I to dumb for proper School?)

"Certainly not! I was looking at your grades and what level you are at and you are more intelligent than those three baboons"

"You love us really Pops" Alastair shouted from the hall.

(I'll go)

"Ok I will enrol you straight away" He said before leaving my room.

As he left Garret entered.

"Hey dude, Carmen asked us all to meet her at the old Arcade in 15 minutes, Are you in?"

I shrugged nervously.

"She'll love you kid, Come on. Get changed into something warm and meet us downstairs"

I quickly changed into a long sleeved blue and black checked shirt, jeans and black trainers, I ran a come through my hair before sticking in a blue hat and a black winter coat. I went downstairs to see that we were all dressed similar with black jackets and hats, Garret's was red, Eleazar's was green and Alastair's was brown.

"Boys we safe. Don't go up the mountains and Carlisle stay with the boys so you don't get lost"

We nodded and we started walking down the street towards what I am assuming was the arcade. When we arrived Eleazar was engulfed in a hug by a female with Carmel wavy hair and Hazel eyes, they kissed and I realised that this must be Carmen.

"Carmen you know my brothers Alastair and Garret well this is the newest family member Carlisle"

"Pleasure to meet you, You're even cuter in person" She said with a Spanish accent hugging me.

-Pleasure is mine I have heard a lot about you-

"All good I hope" She said glaring at Alastair who just raised an eyebrow.

"Well well, Look who's back" said a girl about 16 with blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Baby" Garret said kissing her.

"I'm going to throw up" Alastair said fake gagging.

"Ugh shut up Ali"

I burst out laughing.

-Ali?-

"When we were all young no one could pronounce our names so we became El, Ali and Gar. Carmen was Car and Kate was always Kate."

I smiled at him nodding.

"And you would have been Carly"

-No I wouldn't have been-

"Definitely Carly"

"Pizza anyone?"

We all ordered a Pizza and were eating in silence until a girl about my age approached us. She was absolutely gorgeous, she had wavy bronze hair and the brightest green eyes I have ever seen, my mouth fell open a little until Garret cleared his throat and I snapped it shut.

"Car? I thought you said you were going to clean the garage"

"Sorry Es, I'll do it tomorrow"

"I did it for you but you owe me $20 now"

She handed the angel her money then offered her to sit with us.

"Esme sit beside Carlisle and have some Pizza. Carlisle this is my younger cousin Esme.

"Esme Platt, pleasure to meet you" She gave me her hand to shake and I did before looking at Eleazar for help.

"Esme this is my new adoptive brother Carlisle Cullen, he is 15 years old and a total hunk but he's also mute, good luck"

I glared at him before throwing a pizza crust at him.

-Sorry for Eleazar honestly I've known him for a few months and I now know he acts like a 6 year old-

"At least he's out of his I hate clothes stage"

-He ran around naked!-

"Yup"

"That's enough Esme"

"He also got caught doing Car a year or so ago"

I laughed at Eleazar.

"That's enough of my sex life"

-I like you Esme-

"I like you to Carlisle"

I smiled at her and that's when it hit me this was the start of a beautiful new friendship.

5 years later

I was now 21 years old and I have been part of the Denali Family for 5 years now, Esme and I started dating about 2 months after meeting and we are truly in love. 3 years ago at the ripe old age of 19 I found out the most terrifying news ever that I Carlisle Daniel Cullen was going to be a father, Now 3 years later our little boy Emmett Dillon Cullen is 2 years old and into everything. He has black hair and bright blue eyes. Controlling a 2 year old is a lot harder when you can't say no to him and I also hate the fact that I have never said I love you to him and he may never hear me say it. I am taking speech therapy every Wednesday but it would no doubt be a miracle If I ever learned to speak. Today was no other day, I go to school and I am studying Medicine in Seattle, I was 2 years into a 7 year course and I enjoyed it, Then I went home and was greeted by Esme and Emmett.

"Hey baby" Esme said giving me a kiss.

(Hey Love, How has he been?)

"A little Devil as usual, How was school?"

(Good, work?) I signed just as I took Em out of her arms and kissed his little chubby cheek.

"Good"

"DADA!" He shouted grabbing my nose.

I laughed then I ticked him.

"STOP DADA STOP"

I stopped and pouted at him.

"Love Dada"

I felt my heart break a little and Esme noticed.

"Daddy loves you too baby boy and so does Mommy"

(It's past 8. We should probably put this little devil to bed)

Esme nodded and all three of us went into Em's room and tucked him in, He lay on my chest as Esme lay beside us and read him his book, I could tell he was asleep by the end so I carefully lifted my from my chest and lay him down and kissed his forehead. Esme and I ate some dinner before putting in a movie and falling asleep. The next morning was a Saturday which meant no school and no work, I whipped up some pancakes before Es and Em woke up.

"Hmm Baby I think someone broke in and used our oven" I heard Esme joke from outside the kitchen.

"No Wowwy I pwotect Mama"

I doubled over laughing at the idea of my little 2 year old going up against a robber and by the looks of Esme's face she was too.

"Just Dada"

I served them up there pancakes before eating my own, I was finished in 5 minutes tops where as the others weren't even half way through theirs, I was an extremely fast eater something that Mary found out pretty quickly not long after i went to live with them She asked Dillon why and he just said that it was a fear I had built into me that someone was going to take my food away or something like that.

"Dada fast"

"Daddy is very fast, Isn't he?"

Em just nodded and I washed my plate before joining them back at the table.

(How about we go to the park later?)

"Great idea, Em Daddy wants to know if you want to go to the park later?"

"Wose"

"No baby Rose wont be there just me you and Daddy"

"Ok"

They finished eating and I got Emmett washed and Esme dressed him into a pair of shorts, red converse, black baseball cap and a red t shirt that said Some people don't believe in superheroes but they have never met my Daddy.

(Where the hell did he get that shirt?)

"I bought him it silly"

She said handing me my helmet.

"Dada wide Bike?"

"No buddy it's incase Daddy has a bad fall and hurts his head"

"Dada silly"

We all got in the car and I drove towards the park, We were only 10 minutes In to the trip when I started to feel a little funny and the last thing I remember was Emmett and Esme screaming and then everything went black. I woke up to an obnoxious beeping noise and soon realised that I was in the hospital with a nurse beside me.

"Sir, you had a seizure behind the wheel and crashed your car, You have a broken wrist, a broken leg, a collapsed lung and a few broken ribs"

I looked around panicked and started shouting nonsense but then something that hadn't happened in a long time happened.

"ES!"

"Sir?"

"Esm!"

"Em!"

I was shouting for my wife and son and trying so hard to make small words.

"ESM"

Suddenly I heard someone run into my room and looked up to see Esme staring at me with wide eyes.

"Carlisle? Did you just speak?"

"ES"

"I'm right here baby, I'm ok and so is Emmett he is with your parents. You took the brunt of the accident"

"Sor"

"What?"

"S s s sorr"

"Are you trying to say sorry? Don't be sorry baby it wasn't your fault and holy shit I need to find Dr Malcolm"

"I will get him, you be with your fiancé"

Esme lay beside me in the bed steering clear of the IV, heart monitor and Chest tube.

"I was so scared Carlisle, I thought I was going to lose you. You need to promise me that you'll be around for a long long time because"

She trailed of and I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm pregnant Carlisle, You're going to be a Daddy again so you need to stay for a long time if not for me for Emmett and for this baby"

My eyes opened wide and I kissed Esme's flat stomach where I knew my unborn child lay. I then reached up and kissed Esme.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" Dr Malcolm smiled.

I shook my head and he walked over to me.

"So someone told me that you said Esme's name, Can you do it again for me please?"

"Es"

"Good job Mate, Can you try pronouncing it like I do? Esme"

"Es Es Es Eme"

"Great"

"Em Em Emt"

I saw Esme crying a little and I stroked her hair with my good arm.

"You are a medical miracle Carlisle Cullen even with your pronunciation a bit off I recon you could be speaking in full sentences within the next 3 years at the most"

I just stared at him.

"It's scary I know, Are you in any pain?"

"Li li li"

"Don't over stress yourself Carlisle, We will take little steps"

I gestured a little bit with my fingers and he got me some light pain meds before stepping outside, Esme curled up to me and we both fell asleep.

5 years later

It had been 5 years since that car accident and since I started speaking, for the first few years it was simple words my family would try to teach me, I was embarrassed that my child had a wider vocabulary than me and my youngest child was about the same level at one point. My brothers loved it constantly asking me to say stuff like Bobo or their nicknames but it payed of because now 5 years later I can speak with only a slight stutter. I can tell my wife that I love her and I can read to my kids at night and tell them I love them. Speaking of kids 9 months after the accident Esme and I welcomed another edition to out little family Edward Anthony Cullen was born with messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes, he was the spitting image of his Mummy although she would say he had my personality. A few months ago Rob and Mary sent me a letter that they received from Dillon whom I hadn't spoke to in years after I sadly lost touch, the letter said that he was holding a reunion of sorts at the old foster home it was also a chance to show the kids there that they will be alright in the end. The reunion was in two days and we were all flying down to England today.

"Daddy?!" Emmett said running towards me.

"Yes"

"I missed you!"

"I was right behind you"

"What? Am I not allowed to miss my Daddy?"

"Of course you are b b baby boy"

He rolled his eyes and ran towards the gate.

"Emmett Dillon Cullen! What did I tell you about running?" I heard Esme shout from beside me.

"Daddy?" I heard a shy voice ask.

"Yeah Buddy"

"Are we going to see your friends?"

"Yeah bud, We are"

"Are they goodies?"

"Of course they're goodies buddy, You don't think Daddy woul cohort with Baddies, Do you?"

He shook his head and I handed the man at the desk our passports then we went on the plane. The plane started to take of and Emmett who was sitting beside me grabbed my hand.

"Daddy!"

"It's alright Buddy, It's alright, Daddy's right here I'm not going to get anything happen to you"

He hugged my side and I kissed his dark hair. It was a long 12 hours but we finally landed and arrived at out hotel. We went to bed but all I could think about was the day ahead.

I woke up at 9:00am, showered and dressed myself in a White polo shirt, jeans and white converse. 10 years ago you would not have found me wearing a short sleeved shirt, I was too ashamed but since then I have became a lot more confident and even have a small tattoo on the top of my left wrist that says Fighter, Esme's idea not mine but I like it. I wake the kids up and let Emmett shower before helping Ed shower and dressing both the boys. I dressed Emmett in a yellow t-shirt that says tougher than tough, jeans, black converse and a black letterman jacket. I dressed Edward in a camo Scooby doo shirt that said Mr Cool, Jeans, brown converse and a brown letterman jacket. I then woke Esme and waited for her to shower and get dressed, she was wearing skinny jeans, a green blouse and green flats and she looked beautiful.

"Where's my wife?"

"Haha Cullen"

We went and grabbed something to eat then Headed towards the Home, I just stood outside the home and stared at the open doors.

"Come on love you can do it"

"Don't worry We got your back Daddy"

"Nice to know Bud"

I lifted Ed up which seemed to calm my nerves a little and walked through the doors into the hall.

"The living rooms this way" I said leading them to the room I could hear adults speaking.

"Daddy I'm scared" Ed whispered to me.

"It's alright bud"

We went into the living room, Charlie was the first to notice me.

"Carlisle?!"

I nodded at him and he engulfed me in an awkward hug deciding we both had kids in our arms, Suddenly an older man walked in whom I recognised immediately.

"Carlisle" He hugged me and I hugged him before whispering in his ear.

"Hey old man"

He jumped backwards shocked.

"You just, Did you just?"

Esme realised what I did and swiped at my arm.

"Don't exploit your new found power or I will call Mary"

"Please don't"

"He did. Holy hell he spoke."

"Yeah mate I re-learned how t speak about 5 years ago, It took me 2 years to learn the basics and I have been speaking In full sentences for 3 years. Sligh stutter though."

"Jackass"

We all sat down and enjoyed our time with each other, I found out that Sue and Charlie don't live that far away from us, Charlie has a daughter Isabella Marie Swan who was 4 years old and had Charlie's brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and Sue had two kids, Leah who was 7 and Seth who was 2 they both had brown hair and eyes as well as russet skin. Sue and Charlie had recently been married after each of them went through a divorce. We had to stand up in front of the Foster kids and tell them what we were like when we first came here and what we are like now and what we do for a living, I almost fainted when Dillon called me up.

"Hello My name is Carlisle Cullen, I am 26 years old and I am a doctor. I came to the home when I was 12 because my Father wasn't very nice to me."

"Did he beat you?" A little girl with Black spiky hair and brown eyes asked.

I just shyly nodded at her before carrying on.

"I couldn't speak when I was here not a single word, I was scared, f f f frustrated and angry. I would have fits of anger were I would just throw stuff at the walls and well I wa severel d" I started panicking as I recalled my past, maybe this was to much for me to deal with. I started looking round the room for my nearest escape route then I squeezed my eyes shut and ran my hand through my hair.

"Carlisle? Love? Take a deep breath, you're alright. In and out." I followed my wife's instructions and squeezed her hand to show I was alright, she squeezed me back for reassurance. Instead of looking at the crowd, I looked at Dillon who was sitting up the back, he noticed and smiled at me. I carried on.

"I was severely depressed. I was adopted at the age of 15 by a couple from Alaska, I had went from a group home to a family, I guess. My three b b brothers still annoy the hell out of me even though I'm not biologically related and they are insane. I met my wife E Esme the day I moved to Alaska and our first kid was born when we were 19 our second when we were 22. I learned how to speak between 21 and 23"

"Thank you Carlisle" Dillon said smiling.

We all enjoyed the rest of the night and Esme and I fell in love with a little girl, the same little girl who asked me a question earlier, Her name was Alice Brandon and she was 3 years old but very bright for her age. I looked over to Charlie to see that he had a little boy with Messy dirty fair hair and a cute southern accent. I walked over to them with Alice in my arms to see what Edward was doing with Bella.

"Hey buddy, What are you doing with Bella?"

"We are planning a wedding"

"Who's wedding?" I laughed.

"Ours" I chocked a little and noticed Charlie was glaring at my little man.

"Hey, Leave my kid alone"

"Bella is too young for marriage"

"Charlie be r r realistic, they are 4"

He rolled his eyes and looked at me with a now sleeping Alice in my arms.

"I like to see I'm not the only one who loves a kid here"

"Not at all"

"How long do you think It would take to fill adoption papers?"

"A week maybe"

"I'm ok with that"

"Sue?!"

"Yeah"

"What do you think about one more?"

"I think that would be a great idea"

I walked away to find Esme who was reading the younger kids a story.

"Can we keep them all?" She asked.

"No, That's when it looks like slavery"

"Look at her she's a little angel" She said stroking Alice's cheek.

"What do you say? Do you think we could handle one more?"

"Yes I do"

"Dillon?"

"Yeah mate"

"My wife and I have spoken and we were w w wondering if we could a a adopt Alice here"

"Of course but I'd have to send people to check your home, I can call a home near you to do that now as well as a back up check mainly on Esme, no offence but I have a record of everything Carlisle has done up until his 18th birthday when he no longer needed a social worker"

"That is great, How long would it take?"

"3 days maybe"

"Great, we can book an extra ticket home as soon as we get the g green light"

"Deal, Why don't you wake her and tell her?"

I nodded and shook Alice awake slightly.

"What's wrong?" She yawned.

"Honey, we were wondering how you would feel about coming home with us in a few days? We want to adopt you sweetheart."

"Yay! Yay!"

"Would you like that?"

"A lot, Would I have brothers and sisters?"

"Two big brothers"

She clapped her hands and then yawned.

"Maybe you should head up to bed sweetie, Carlisle and I will come back in the morning"

She nodded and headed over to Dillon who scooped her up then called us over.

"Carlisle? Do you fancy a job?"

"Meaning round up the under 7's and put them in their beds?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"The same routine as before"

I nodded and turned to the kids.

"Could I by any chance have any of the little monsters who are 7 year old or smaller?"

The younger ones were there instantly but the 6 and 7 year olds were nowhere to be seen or so they thought but I knew all the hiding places and walked right over to the games closet.

"Bedtime kiddos"

"No way! How'd you know we were here?"

"I am one of you that's how! See that dent right there"

"Yeah"

" whacked my head of it when I was 12 trying to run from Dillon"

They laughed and I led them to their beds. I helped all the kids get ready for bed before tucking them in and reading the ones who asked a story.

"Mr Carlisle?" A little boy about 7 asked.

"Yeah mate?"

"Who caused the burn mark on the ceiling in the kitchen?" His friend who was 5 asked.

"Dillon"

"What did he do?"

"Cook"

"What was he like before he got old?"

"Dillon is not tha old but when I was here he was very relaxed and fooled around a lot it drove the other carers absolutely crazy"

"Did he fool around with you?"

"Sometimes but he had to be careful. I get bad flashbacks of my past and would have panic attacks a lot"

"I get Flashbacks sometimes at least that's what Dillon says"

"Horrible things. Luckily for you though is that you're still little and hopefully whatever bad thing happened to you, You'll forget or at least time will cloud it"

"Hope so" he yawned.

"Sleep tight kid, light on or off"

"On"

I left the light on and went back downstairs.

"Record timing"

"Im good with kids"

"Mommy says that's because he has the maturity of one" Emmett said smiling cheekily at me.

"Is that so?"

"Yup"

"I'm telling your Mummy then"

"No!"

"And why's that?"

"Because he's lying Daddy" Edward giggled at me.

I looked around to notice most people had left.

"We should probably b heading too" I said hugging Dillon who handed me a number.

"I'll see you in a few days but keep in touch buddy"

"Will do"

"And tell Rob, Mary and the terrible triplets I was asking for them"

"They'd love that"

"Ok, Take care mate"

"You too. I'll see you in 3 days"

We left the home and made our way back to the hotel.

3 days later.

Today was our last day in London and the day we picked up Alice. I fed the boys before helping them dress in Jeans and a shirt. Emmett was wearing a batman t shirt that said I'm not saying I'm batman I'm just saying you've never seen me and Batman in the same room together and Edward was wearing a grey t-shirt that said Lock up your daughters.

"Boys? Daddy needs to go our for a few hours. Mummy is still asleep so sit on the bed and watch the cartoons and she will be up soon ok?"

"Ok Daddy" Edward said kissing my cheek.

I ruffled his hair and left Esme a note.

'Hey Love I had to nip out for a while but Don't worry I'm alright and I have my helmet on. I just need to see him. I need to know why. I love you. -Carlisle' I stuck it to the fridge and went outside to catch a taxi.

"Where to?"

"Uhm Stonewall Prison"

He looked at me for a second before a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Carlisle Williams Right?"

"How do you know me?"

"I was close with your mother"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No mate but I do know that she visits the Graveyard every Saturday at 12pm"

"It's Saturday today, Do you think she'd be there?"

"Most likely but it's only 10am just now"

"I know I'll go later, Do you know what section of the graveyard she goes to"

"No sorry"

"It's fine. It's a small place anyway"

We pulled up outside the Prison.

"That'll be £7"

"Just keep the change"

I got out and entered the door.

"Hello I was wondering if I could visit a family member? I called yesterday."

"What's their name, Your name, relation and what are the in for?"

"Arthur Williams. My names Carlisle Cullen and I'm his s s son. He is in for child abuse and neglect."

"You sure you want to see him kid?"

"No but I need to"

She nodded and led me down a hallway to a door.

"Im afraid I need to search you, I could get a male guard if you like"

"No it's fine"

She searched me before taking my phone and watch and leading me through the door, I looked across the room to see a bunch of men and woman in orange jump suits each sitting at one end of a table taking to a family member on the other end. The woman turned round to a male guard.

"Go fetch Williams for me, Will you?"

"He got a visitor?" He said shocked.

"His son"

He left and I was told to take a seat, The guard returned with the man I once knew as my Father. I could tell it was him because of the small scar on his eyebrow, his once brown hair was Grey but he still had that evil look about him. He took the seat in front of me and I noticed his hands were in handcuffs.

"Who are you?"

"Take a guess" I said back with nothing but hatred in my voice.

"Carlisle?"

"Good job jackass"

"Now now, No way to speak to your Father"

"A Father doesn't beat there child for 9 years!"

"Why did you come?"

"I need to know why?"

"Why?!"

"Why the fucking hell did you torture me for so long? I was mute until 4 years ago! Does that make you feel Speciel that you scared me so much that I couldn't speak or be in the same room as a strange man in fear of them beating me!"

"Why? I'll tell you why! You are the reason my wife hated me! You and your fucking innocence so she left me with you and I hated you. You MURDERED your sister, Do you like that? Do you like the sound of that? MURDERER!"

"Arthur, My Mum miscarried the baby. How is that my fault?"

"Because the you survived because you stole all her food and oxygen!"

"You're fucking crazy"

"No I'm not you bastard. You killed her! You killed my little girl! MURDERER" He screamed at me and spat in my face.

"You never even met her! She died in the womb in the 6th month of pregnancy. No one noticed until the 7th month and she had started to poison me so I was delivered early and was extremely sick. Any other Father would be happy that one twin survived and yes you had a right to grieve but putting the blame on a newborn who couldn't even breath on his ow and then the stuff you did to me! You destroyed me! You starved me and beat me until I passed out. When the cop found me I was skin and bones, Dehydrated and terrified, I was so fucking terrified that you'd come back to finish the job. I couldn't watch a programme on TV where there was a fight without having a panic attack an tried to k k kill myself three times! I slit my wrists the first time, The second time I overdosed and the third time I hung myself. I'm still on anti-depressants and anti-anxiety Oh and incase you d d didn't notice I have Epilepsy caused by brain injury You bastard. When my kids were born I was scared incase I took after my own BASTARD of a Father and your reason doesn't justify what you did. My youngest son had a twin sister who died in the womb for the same reason as my sister. I still love him like any Father would. You disguise me and quite frankly as far as I'm concerned my biological Father is dead. See you in hell Bastard."

I stood up and walked out of the room without looking back, I hadn't noticed I had been crying until the female guard handed me a tissue to dry my tears.

"That took guts kid" she said patting me on the back.

"14 years and he still manages to terrify me"

"Hey! It's not your fault. It's that things! Stay safe kid and whatever you do do not compare yourself to him"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I left the Prison and decided to walk to the graveyard but not before stopping at a card shop to buy two small teddy bears. One was pink and said daughter for Alice and the other was purple and said sister. I walked through the gates and up the small hill to the children's section and I walked up to my sisters grave.

'Julia Alison Cullen Williams.

23rd April 1988- 23rd April 1988

Beloved daughter and sister.

Some only dream of angels,

We held one in our arms'

I visited this grave every year up until the year I left for Alaska, I lay the teddy bear down beside the stone and placed a single kiss on the stone.

"Hey sis, I know it's been a while but uhm last tim was here you may remember me writing that I had to leave for a while but I promised I'd be back, I kept my promise. A lot has happened since then then for one I can speak now, I got married to the most amazing and beautiful woman ever I hope you approve of her and I had two boys. Emmett is the oldest at now he has black hair and bright blue eyes and he is always full of Mischief. E E E Edward is the youngest at 4 years old, he has thing strange b bronze hair like his Mummy's and bright emerald green eyes and he is a lot quieter than Emmett my wife says he has my personality. We are also adopting a little girl Alice her name is and shes so cute, You'd love them, I'm sure of it. I know I speak to you as if you are a fully grown adult and I know you probably aren't but in my eyes little angels like you and Ella grow up in heaven you find a new family and have a great life at least that's what I hope happens. I also hope that you managed to find my daughter and are helping her little Ella was so small and she must be so scared up there but I also know that you were the same at one point and oh god Julia I miss you and I didn't even know you. I wish you had lived so much. I wish that I had to chase boys away from you and I wish that I could see you at your wedding but you will never experience any of that because God decided to take you before you even took your first breathe and maybe our Father was right maybe I'm the reason you died and maybe it would be better if you lived and I died. You don't realise how many times I wished I was dead and you alive maybe then Arthur would be less of a psycho. I miss you sis, I miss you so fucking much!" I was now sobbing violently over the grave of my late sister and I couldn't stop, I just cried and cried.

"Sir?"

I continued crying gripping at the soil below me.

"Carlisle?"

I jumped and span around to see a woman in her 40's with blonde greying hair and blue eyes. I just nodded not trusting my voice.

"Oh my god!" She suddenly hugged me tightly to her chest and I gripped onto her realising who it was.

"Mum. Mummy"

"It's ok baby Mummy's got you, You're ok angel"

She kissed my head and I gripped her tighter feeling like a little kid, I felt overjoyed yet betrayed.

"Why'd you leave me with him Mummy? He hurt me"

"He made me baby, I had no choice and I tried to get you back but they wouldn't let me and What do you mean he hurt you?!"

"He beat me Mummy for 9 years, I could speak until 4 years ago and I was so scared, I didn't want to live"

"I'll kill him! I swear to you baby If I ever see his face again I will choke him. How dare he hurt my little boy? His own child. Especially after losing a child!"

"Mummy?"

"Yeah baby"

"Never leave again?"

"I promise, I'll never leave again"

"We look funny, People are going to think we are crazy"

"Why don't you let me say hello to your sister then we'll go grab some lunch, I know a nice place not far from here"

I nodded and I quickly texted Esme. When she was finished we made our way down to the Cafe and ordered some food.

"So tell me about yourself, I'm positive that you're different than the little boy I knew"

"What do you want to know?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green, yours?"

"Red, What's your favourite food?"

"I'd eat anything but broccoli"

"Strange. You never used to be such a fast eater, Did those parents of yours not feed you?"

"Uhm Arthur he didn't" I trailed of.

"I was only joking but where you adopted? Are they good to you?"

"I was adopted when I turned 15 and they love me like their own and yes they feed me"

"You sure you are very thin" She joked.

"Positive but I don't seem to gain weight like I should but I'm a lot better than I used to be, I weighed 3 stone when I was 12"

"Holy shit. How are you alive?"

I shrugged.

"Next time you see your parents I want you to thank them from me, I'm so glad that they took care of you for me"

"I will, Where did you go? No one could find you"

"Port Angeles, Washington, I needed to escape but I wish I didn't"

"No you didn't know Its fine it is no more your fault than it is mine"

"So are you married?"

"No dodging that one. Yes I am and she is amazing"

"I'm glad to hear, Do you have any kids? Any little Williams I should know about"

"Cullen, I changed my name to Cullen when I went into care and yes 2 boys Emmett and Edward. Hopefully you can meet them."

"That would be great. Where do you live?"

"Seattle, Washington"

"Oh wow, we don't live that far from each other hopefully You can drive down sometime"

"I actually am not legally aloud to drive" I said tapping my helmet.

"However my wife is and we would love to come see you and you are welcome in ours at any time"

We spoke for a while longer and just enjoyed each others company before I noticed the time.

"Sorry but I need to be at the home for 2 to collect Alice, I'll call you later though ok and we can make arrangements"

"Ok dear, Take care if yourself"

"You too" We hugged before I grabbed a taxi and went to the home, I noticed that Esme and the kids were already there so I ran inside and Esme hugged me.

"I was starting to get worried!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Alice is just getting her stuff so have a seat. What happened mate? You look like you've been crying?"

"Boys? Why don't you help Alice with her stuff?"

They nodded and ran of.

"I saw him."

"Williams?!"

I suddenly burst into tears again, I am so bloody sick of crying.

"Oh my..." Esme said putting her arms around me.

"What did he say to you?"

"He said I i it was all my fault and he called m me a murderer because if my s s sister"

"Carlisle you were a baby! How was that your fault?!" Esme asked astounded and furious at my Father.

"That's what I said but he kept insisting and he spat at me so I snapped and I shouted at him, I told him absolutely everything and I told him exactly how I felt about him. I told him he was dead to me then I left and went to the graveyard to visit my sister."

"What else? You're hiding something." Dillon insisted.

"I met my Mum, we went for Lunch and for a moment I felt like a young boy again, I cried in my Mummy's arms asking her why she left. She asked about what he did to me so I told her and to say she was livid is an understatement, I think if Williams was to walk through the door at that moment she would kill him."

"I can imagine. From what I have heard she truly loves you bud" Dill said ruffling my hair.

Esme placed a kiss on my lips and wiped my tears.

"So the day wasn't all bad?"

"No and sorry for the mini breakdown. I guess I was just..."

"Overwhelmed?"

"Yeah"

"Daddy?" I heard Emmett ask from the doorway.

"Yeah buddy?"

"We heard crying and didn't want to come in but them Ally and Ed nominated me to see if you were ok so Are you ok?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm alright now"

"Why were you sad Dad?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Dad was sad because he had to meet the bad man and then he met his Mummy so he was just a little overwhelmed."

Emmett nodded only really half understanding.

"Want me to kick his ass?"

"Emmett Dillon Cullen! Although I appreciate the notion I don't appreciate the language"

"Sorry Dad"

Dillon raised his eyebrow at me.

"It's alright now go get your brother and sister. We have a plane to catch."

He smiled and returned with Ed and Alice. I hugged Dillon goodbye and we went straight to the airport with the kids. For the first time in forever I wasn't scared. I wasn't anxious. I was complete and I felt free.


End file.
